monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whispering Death
Water |move = Fire Whirlwind, Grinding Knockdown |ailments = Fireblight Stun |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A reclusive Snake Wyvern that digs vast, maze-like nests. It doesn't roar, but keeps its voice to an inaudible whisper. Sneaking up on prey from below, it chews them up with countless rotating teeth. Beware its fire whirlwind. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Whispering Death (Mortem sursurrus) is a Snake Wyvern that likes dark, cave-like areas in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". It has tremendous burrowing ability and keeps itself aloft with its tiny wings. English: Whispering Death Japanese: ?? Latin: Mortem sursurrus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A reclusive Snake Wyvern that digs vast, maze-like nests. It doesn't roar, but keeps its voice to an inaudible whisper. Sneaking up on prey from below, it chews them up with countless rotating teeth. Beware its fire whirlwind. Introductory Cutscene Location: Old Swamp Area 11 Synopsis: The ground momentarily quakes beneath the hunter as he/she enters the cavernous area. Only dim shafts of light make it this far into the caverns, creating a dark atmosphere and adding to its dreadful vibe. The ground shakes again, and visible clouds of dust are churned into the air. The hunter stops and looks around, seeing what looks like a trail of earth moving swiftly toward another end of the cave - where the hunter suddenly sees a full-grown Bulldrome preparing to charge! The hunter tenses up and prepares to jump out of the way of the Bulldrome... ...when all of a sudden, a serpentine menace erupts from out of the ground and swallows the Pelagus whole! The Whispering Death slides to a halt directly in front of the hunter, and it breathes its pungent breath into the hunter's face, who recoils at the smell of Bulldrome flesh. The Whispering Death coils up to its full height, beats its tiny wings, and opens its mouth, revealing a monstrous set of independently-rotating rows of sharp teeth. With a soft hiss, it prepares to attack the hunter, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyverns Weakness: Water Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Stun Habitat: Old Swamp, Highland, Tide Island, Volcano (3rd), Barren Desert, Sunken Hollow, Cavernous Cliffs, Berk Woods Behavior: *Will feed at a cave wall or ore deposit when low on stamina *Cannot breathe fire when low on stamina *Drops an item when interrupted in the middle of a burrowing attack *Huffs black smoke when enraged Physiology and Behavior The Whispering Death is classified as a Snake Wyvern, and is one of the most unusual. Its sinuous body is perfectly designed for burrowing through the ground, although it has tiny wings that allow it to fly when above ground. Its body is lined with sharp, backwards-pointing spikes that not only make it more streamlined, but also give it deadly projectile weapons to use when defending itself. Its main feature is its mouth, which is wide and filled with rotating sets of teeth. The Death uses its monstrous maw to tunnel through thick earth and even rock. Its teeth are sharp enough to drill holes through boulders if necessary, but are also extremely effective at chewing prey. The Death, obviously, ambushes its prey from below. It is nearly blind and uses its powerful sense of smell and hearing to track its foes, but hates sunlight and avoids it at all costs. Frenzied/Apex Behavior The Whispering Death can be infected by the Frenzy. Its back becomes pitch black, and its underbelly turns a darker grey, while its eyes gain a slight purple tint and its spines darken in color. Its hisses and whispers become very distorted (kind of like those of Osutogaroa's 2nd form). It becomes able to perform two new combos - a Shot-Whirlwind Combo (where it chains a Spine Shot together with a Fire Whirlwind) and a Lunge-Spit combo (a Burrowing Lunge into a Dirt Spit). Also, its Dirt Spit attack is able to inflict the Frenzy virus. The existence of an Apex Whispering Death has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Whispering Death can be carved three times, have its head, chest, and tail broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'Whispering Scale+: This black scale hides its owner in the darkness. It is sensitive to sunlight, however. *'Whispering Carapace': One of the weakest of all carapaces, but durable enough to protect the Death when it drills through the ground. *'Whispering Fang+': Thousands of these all rotating in sync tear through earth and rock as if it isn't there. *'Whispering Spike+': These cover the Whispering Death's body. Loosely attached, they can be flung with deadly results. *'Whispering Tail': Densely covered in sharp spines, this tail is useful to have at a darts competition. *'Whispering Revolver': The unique mechanism of the Whispering Death's jaw allows it to rotate each row of teeth independently. G': *'Whispering Shard: Flat black and rough to the touch, this scale doesn't reflect light very well. Essential to a beast that hides in the shadows. *'Whispering Cortex': Weak but flexible, this shell is tough enough to protect its owner from hazards when it burrows. *'Whispering Longfang': The longest of Whispering Death fangs. Not used in burrowing, but rather for biting its prey in half. *'Whispering Thorn': The absolute sharpest spine to be found on a Whispering Death's body. It flies through the air with nary a... whisper. *'Whispering Lash': This tail can be used either as a mace or a toilet brush. Good at scraping out particularly stubborn stains, but not recommended for those with sensitive ears. *'Whispering Rototiller': The independently-rotating rows of teeth that a Whispering Death has produce its signature whispering sound as it burrows. A': *'Whispering Splinter: Invisible in shadow. This scale is the perfect cover for a beast that hides in the dark. *'Whispering Spondylus': These vertebrae are innumerable when combined into a cord, giving the Death an unearthly flexibility. *'Vile Whspr Longfang': A fang that rips through dirt, rock, and flesh with equal ease. Bone-chillingly long. *'Whispering Pike': A spike that flies through the air, silent as death. When folded back, they reduce any friction between the beast and the earth. *'Whispering Tailbone': The bones from a Whispering Death's tail. Devoid of spines, of course, but extremely flexible and hard as rock. *'Whispering Rotodrill': Tearing through dirt and rock like water, the independently-rotating jaws of the Death are silent, efficient, and terrifying. Attacks Normal Slithering Circles: Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. May follow up with an Upward Spiral. Double Quickstrike: Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. Twisting Bite: Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. Tail Swing: Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. Tail Flick: Flicks its tail twice in front of it. Tail Curl: Quickly rises into the air while snapping its tail up from underneath it, then twists its tail in a spiraling motion that stretches out in front of it before settling back down. Upward Spiral: It will rear up before slamming its head into the ground, and then suddenly shoots upwards to hit the target. Will often do one at the end of a Slithering Circles. Burrow Attack: Burrows through the earth by slamming its head into the ground and slithering out of sight. It will stay under for a few seconds before suddenly jumping partially out of the ground, then burrowing again. It may do two or three of these, unlike Garara Ajara, before rising up above ground again. Burrowing Lunge: See "Burrow Attack". Instead of suddenly jumping out of the ground and diving back in, it will charge toward the hunter while making a trail of upturned earth snake across the ground. When it reaches its target, it will lunge upwards and then settle back down. Dirt Spit: After a emerging from the earth, it may rear its head back and dislodge a lump of dirt from its mouth. (Stun) Fire Whirlwind: Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then releases a huge, fiery tornado from its jaws (similar to Akantor's Wind Tunnel) while retreating backwards. (Fireblight) Spine Shot: Hisses and abruptly raises its tail without warning, then snaps it forward, sending several needles flying in a wide arc in front of it. Grinding Knockdown: Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter, seize the hunter in its mouth, and begin to chew with its rotating jaws. This does continuous damage. (Pin) G-Rank Onwards Tail Curl: Spines will now fly off of its tail as it performs the attack. The Ouroboros: The Death will rise slowly into the air until it is unable to be seen with a normal camera angle. Then it will slam forcefully down into the ground, grab its tail in its mouth, and slither in a series of insanely fast circles. Spines will fly off all around it in a 360 degree arc before it settles back down. The initial slam-down causes a quake. Armor High Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Earth +20 *Sky -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Tremor Resistance, Earplugs, Speed Eating +1, Item Use Down G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Earth +20 *Sky -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Dragon Res +15, Tremor Resistance, Speed Eating +2, Item Use Down A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -10 *Thunder +15 *Ice +15 *Earth +30 *Sky +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Dragon Res +30, Tremor Resistance, Speed Eating +2, Item Use Down Weapons Dual Blades Whisperers --> Whisperers+ --> Hissing Whisperers --> Plundering Whisperers --> Whisper of Menace Hammer Vortex --> Vortex+ --> Vortex Drill --> Quicksand Rototiller --> Sinksand Rotodriller Hunting Horn Lip-Syncher --> Lip-Syncher+ --> Voice Rester --> Nonexistent Voice --> Song of Silence Insect Staff Wood-Borer --> Wood-Borer+ --> Rock-Borer --> Boulder-Borer --> Boulderborer's Whisper Notes *The Whispering Death's Latin name literally means "whispering death". *This monster is a dragon from the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. It moves a lot like a burrowing Najarala. *The Whispering Death cannot be captured because it almost never touches the ground - unless Stunned or knocked down. **It breaks Shock and Pitfall Traps if it burrows underneath one. *When it moves through the air, its tail always moves in an odd, spiraling motion behind it. *All quests it appears in take place at night, due to the fact it cannot stand sunlight. *When it burrows through the ground, if one listens closely, a quiet whispering sound can be heard. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255